


Last Minute Shopping

by KidPhantomThief



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidPhantomThief/pseuds/KidPhantomThief
Summary: we’re both desperately trying to buy something for our relatives in the airport shops because we forgot to when we were on holiday maybe we could help each other out au





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like!
> 
> Comment or kudos are much appreciated.

Laura was going to kill him. 

Derek had finally gotten lucky and traveled to his first major archaeological dig in Mexico on request by his grad professor. Putting his minor in Spanish to good use and knowing that everything with his thesis was being care of at home, Derek could fully immerse himself in the culture and enjoy the history he uncovered and the experience he gained. Derek couldn't have been happier. Laura was still going to kill him.

All Laura asked was for a souvenir. Derek had 30 minutes before boarding his plane home to California and he was empty handed. She was so going to kill him. He glanced at the airport gift shop wondering if he should even try.

Fuck it.

Ten minutes of searching and Derek was still screwed. There were a lot of differences between Mexico and the United States. Airport gift shops were not one of them. 

“Shopping for last minute souvenirs as well?” a voice sounded behind, making Derek jump back, almost knocking down the postcard display. A tall, lanky man in a graphic tee and jeans greeted him with a smile, leafing through overpriced sweatshirts with the Mexican flag printed on it. Derek’s initial thought was of how his sister would react if he brought a man home instead of a souvenir. Not for her of course, but she would finally get off his back about getting laid. She wasn’t into slim men with long fingers and distracting moles. She wasn’t into utter perfection. 

Derek realized the moles were a little too distracting and that he should probably answer. He had to think  of something cool to say. “My sister will kill me if I don’t get one.” Nice going Derek, talk about murder to your soulmate.

Despite the crash and burn, the other man laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “My dad too. He went so far to say to not come back at all without one. The lack of love!” Derek couldn’t help but return the other man’s smile, as they turned back to look at the cheap, overpriced souvenirs. 

As Derek was thinking of something else to say that didn’t sound too desperate, the other man gave a groan of despair. “Why do I always wait until the last minute to do things? Okay serious question.” the young man turned to Derek once more holding a cheap dome snow globe in one hand and a generic ‘I <3 Mexico’ keychain in the other. “Which looks less tacky?” Derek blinked. 

“I hope that isn’t a serious question because they both are horrible.” the other man let out a sigh, his lips forming a pout, but Derek was more focused on his hands. More specifically his obscenely long fingers, the skin wrapped tightly around angular bones was not helping Derek focus on anything else. All he could think of his how they would feel inside-

“Well my dad is always going on how I don’t meet enough people. Maybe I should just bring you home.” the other man said absently. Derek could feel his cheeks heat up. Was he proposing… no of course not, he was just joking. But what if…

“My sister would probably be just as happy seeing as she has claimed me as a hermit. On numerous occasions.” he tried to say nonchalantly while perusing the shot glasses.

The laugh was music to his ears and he couldn’t help but bask in the warmth. 

“I think my dad might get the wrong idea if I suddenly brought a guy home,” the other man quiked an eyebrow, a smirk playing on his lips.

Derek shrugged.” Or the right one.” He was met with silence and he mentally slapped himself for overstepping. He turned to apologize but the other man’s reddened face stopped him.

“I’m not embarrassed by what you said, but that you said it first cause I gotta tell you, my dad wouldn’t believe me if I said you came of your own free will,” the other man said, scratching the back of his neck with a sheepish smile.

“Why not?”

“Well look at you. How could someone like me land someone like you. I mean I am awesome, don’t get me wrong, but you’re on a totally different level. A much higher level reserved for people like Ryan Reynolds and Batman. I mean your face was literally sculpted by the gods because it is beautiful, and my dad doesn’t even believe I am bisexual. Not to say that he is against it, he of course would still love me if I liked guys, he just doesn’t believe I do. I think it has to do with the fact that I faked my way into a gay nightclub in high school. I lied at the time saying it was to pick up dudes when it was really to drown my best friends sorrows in alcohol, but apparently I don’t dress like a gay guy, which seriously? Rude. And I think that’s stereotyping,” he rambled on, but Derek wasn’t listening anymore.

“You think my face is beautiful?”

He scowled, face growing redder. “Just ignore my ramblings. I don’t really have a filter so I just  usually say the first thought that pops into my head when I should just shut up.”

Derek’s smile grew. “Thoughts like how beautiful my face is?”

“Fine, okay!” I think your face is really nice!” Stiles said with a little more than a hint of exasperation. “Can we get over the fact that I think you’re pretty?”

“Can I say that I think your face is just as, if not more, beautiful before we drop the subject?” Now that Derek knew he was even a bit interested, he couldn’t let him go.

“Fine, yes my face is - what now?” Stiles had been looking away, ignoring Derek’s eyes since he let loose his compliment, but at Derek’s comment, his eyes snapped to meet his.

“Look I know this may be a bit forward, but maybe I could get your-”

”Final boarding for Flight 582 to Los Angeles, California.” the intercom above their head blared, startling both of them. Derek had to leave now if he was going to make his flight, but the other man still stood in front of him and he still hadn’t found a stupid souvenir for his sister. He grabbed a cheap snow globe with a rainbow MEXICO stand inside and shoved it over to to a cashier.

“Wait one second,” he told the other man as he paid. He grabbed his receipt and a pen and scribbled his number down. “Here,” he shoved it over. “My name is Derek Hale. I think you’re adorable and even though we may live far away, I hope you’ll call me.” And before he could say anything else, Derek picked up his luggage and practically sprinted to his gate.

As Derek stuffed his bag into the already full overhead compartment and sat in his seat on the aisle, he let out a breath. He couldn’t believe he just did that. Laura would be proud of him, but he couldn’t believe he just did that. Would the other guy actually call him?

Before he could linger on that thought, a body filled the seat on the other side of the aisle and the flight attendants announced they were closing the cabin doors. Derek glanced over only to freeze.

“If you had just waited one more minute, I could have introduced myself too.” the other man was now seated across the aisle from him, already leaning back and getting comfortable, much to the discomfort of the older lady seated behind him,” Hello, my name is Stiles. It’s not my real name, talk about a monstrosity, but maybe in time you will learn it.” the man-Stiles smiled.

Derek slowly returned his smile reaching out to shake his hand.

They probably spent a little too much time staring into each other's eyes as a flight attendant cleared her throat. They both yanked their hands back as the lady brushed past them to the back of the plane.The pilot announced they were ready to start their flight and Derek looked back over to Stiles.

“Looks like we have some time to kill,” Stiles smiled.


End file.
